The present disclosure relates generally to an inflatable, substantially oval or oblong sportsball, such as a football, for competitive play. In particular, the football is configured so that it has improved spiral rotation when thrown, kicked, etc.
A football is an inflated oval ball made of a bladder encased usually in leather, rubber, or plastic. It is used for throwing and kicking in the games of rugby and football, such as American style or Canadian football.
A football has a generally prolate spheroid shape defined by a major axis and a minor axis, with lacing on one side of the ball. To obtain maximum distance and/or precision, a football is preferably thrown to rotate about its major axis. Such spiral rotation increases the stability of the football's flight path and the distance traveled for a given amount of energy. However, throwing a spiral is a somewhat difficult skill to learn and/or reproduce repetitively. A poorly thrown ball is evident in its wobbly flight, travels a shorter distance than could otherwise be obtained, is less accurate, and is more difficult to catch.
A sportsball that can enhance the distance thrown, kicked, etc. and improve the desired flight path, even when thrown, kicked etc. by one of lesser skill, is desirable.